The compounds of this invention are new and novel esters of the 4-alkylaminobenzoic acids described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,416 and have superior, biological and pharmacological properties. No hypolipemic activity has been reported in the literature for these compounds and they are different in structure and superior in action to other hypolipemic agents. The compounds of this invention lower serum-lipid concentrations and also decrease the deposition of lipids in the aorta. Esters such as these of glycerol and the like are designated to facilitate the intestinal absorptive process and to provide a reliable and high degree of absorption following the oral administration required of hypolipidemic agents. To the extent that these esters are hydrolyzed in the body they have the added advantage, relative to other esters, of producing a hydroxylated compound which is innocuous and is in fact a natural component of mammalian physiological processes. The novel esters of this invention are more completely and more uniformly absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract than the carboxylic acids and other esters. Also they cause less gastrointestinal irritation than the corresponding carboxylic acids.